Reglas de convivencia de la Torre Avengers
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Series de reglas aplicadas para una mejor convivencia en la afamada Torre Avengers. Se aceptan sugerencias.
1. Chapter 1

Reglas de convivencia de la Torre Avengers

Ya había visto un par de fics sobre esta temática, y fueron tan graciosos que quise hacer el intento. Lo siento si no resultan tan graciosos, a la mitad de esto solo escribí lo que se me vino a la mente -_-U

ººººº

**1-** Tony tiene prohibido recrear la película Transformes con robots de su creación a menos que quieras que el mundo termine dominado por las maquinas; lo mismo se aplica a Terminator, Yo Robot o cualquier otra película de ciencia ficción.

**2-** Nunca dejes a Steve mirar una película en tres dimensiones solo, o se repetirá el fiasco de la televisión volando por la ventana de la torre Avengers.

**3-** Natasha y Clint nunca deben entrar a los ductos del aire juntos; para momentos de intimidad vayan a sus cuartos, preferiblemente en una cama… el punto es que NADIE QUIERE OIRLOS TENER SEXO ARRIBA DE NUESTRAS CABEZAS!

**4-** Bruce tiene prohibido exponer comida que paso su fecha de caducidad a rayos gamma para matar a los hongos y bacterias; Bruce, si tienes hambre, solo ve al mercado a comprar algo por el amor de dios.

**5-** Loki tiene prohibido leer comic de los Avengers o cualquier otra historieta donde su personaje haga aparición; sabemos que tu no usas ridículas mallas verdes de cuerpo entero, deja de quejarte.

**6-** Thor tiene prohibido traer la comida para la cena; estamos en el siglo 21, ya nadie caza venados o jabalíes para la cena, devuélvelos de donde sea que los sacas.

**7-** Tony tiene prohibido contratar una prostituta para Steve; sabemos que tu intención es buena, pero no.

**8-** Loki tiene prohibido traer a sus hijos de visita a la torre Avengers sin dar un aviso de antemano; no todos apreciamos encontrar una serpiente gigantes mirándonos por la ventana al levantarnos.

**9-** Tony tiene prohibido usar el cetro de Loki para asustar a Clint; ese flechazo en el trasero te lo tenías bien ganado.

**10-** Steve y Thor tienen prohibido despertar a los demás Avengers chocando su martillo y escudo; la última vez casi nos quedamos todos sordos.

**11-** Natasha no puede usar las cámaras de la torre para grabar sucesos vergonzosos y luego usarlos para chantajear.

**12-** Thor tiene prohibido mirar las películas Depredador y Alien; no vaya a ser que diga que criaturas como esas realmente existen en alguna parte del universo.

**13-** Bruce y Tony tienen terminantemente prohibido intercambiar cuerpos y/o poderes; si, inventaron una maquina que hacer eso, y si, ya lo hicieron una vez, esa es a la razón por la que el Helliecarrier tuvo que hacer ese aterrizaje de emergencia en medio del océano pacifico.

**14-** Clint tiene prohibido usar su arco para matar cucarachas, o prender la tele, o mandar mensajes… CLINT PUEDES DEJAR TU MALDITO ARCO POR AL MENOS DIEZ MINUTOS?!

**15-** Tony no puede empezar un concurso de haber quien puede beber mas porque perderá miserablemente contra Steve, o Thor, o Bruce, o Natasha, o Loki. Lo mismo se aplica con la comida.

**16-** Loki no puede usar la frase "Hago lo que quiero" como excusa cada vez que haga explotar algo.

**17-** Tony y Loki tienen prohibido asistir al Comic-con; la ultima vez iniciaron una guerra de fans que casi destruyo todo Miami.

**18-** Thor tiene prohibido usar su martillo para colgar cuadros en las paredes; es la tercera vez que hace que mitad de la torre se caiga.

**19-** Tony tiene prohibido demandar al actor Robert Downey Jr por "copia ilegal su de rostro"; el tipo no tiene la culpa de haber nacido con la misma cara, no importa lo que aleges Tony.

**20-** Nº 19 se aplica igualmente a Loki, Thor y Clint con los actores Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth y Jeremy Renner respectivamente.

**21-** Tony tiene prohibido adoptar un bulldog y luego ponerle un parche en su ojo izquierdo; Fury no aprecia tu sentido del humor Tony.

**22-** Loki tiene prohibido hacer desaparecer todo el café en la ciudad de New York; en serio, la gente empieza a actuar irracionalmente sin su saludable ración de café por las mañanas.

**23-** Natasha tiene prohíbo dejar atado en el baño a cualquiera que la saque de sus casillas; la ultima vez que entre al baño casi me da una ataque al corazón al encontrarme a Clint colgado como piñata.

**24-** Thor tiene prohibido traer cualquier artefacto Asgardiano a la tierra; cada vez que esto pasa Tony entra en su fase genio-maniático-posiblemente-sicópata y hará cualquier cosa para averiguar como funciona dicho aparato y tratar de reproducirlo, que posiblemente podría termina afectando la realidad que todos conocemos, un ejemplo de esto es el episodio de la estatua de la Libertad cobrando vida y paseándose por New York tal cual los Cazafantasmas.

**25-** Los siguientes programas de anime han sido prohibidos en la torre Avengers:

Bleach

("Un adolecente de quince años con poderes que pelea contra fantasmas con la ayuda de sus igualmente dotados amigos, que luego van al mundo del mas allá a pelear contra toda una sociedad espiritual para rescatar a esta chica de ser freída por un pájaro de fuego; en serio, no podía ser maaaas cliché? Aunque me gustan los tipos de blanco que tiene agujeros en el cuerpo, son mas cooles y rebeldes que estos susodichos shinigamis, de alguna manera me recuerdan a mi" - Tony)

("Si, como tu, no tienen corazón" - Clint)

(Tony no tomo bien este comentario)

Pokemon

("No sabia que en midgard podían existir criaturas que podían ser guardadas en estas extrañas esferas! Exijo saber donde puedo encontrar a estas singulares y coloridas criaturas!" - Thor)

(Thor realmente se desanimo cuando le dijimos que los pokemon no eran reales; se veía como un cachorrito al que echaron a patadas a la calle en plena lluvia ;_;)

Soul Eater

("Mira Loki, a quien te recuerda la niña andrógina con los conflictos existenciales?" - Tony)

("… esa es la razón por la que teñiste mi pelo rosa Stark ¬¬?" - Loki)

(Loki mágicamente tiño nuestros pelos de todos los colores del arcoíris por tres semanas; solo a Tony y Thor les pareció divertido)

**26-** Las siguientes citas del show "TITUS" serán monitoreadas por el Agente Coulson desde ahora:

"San Valentín es el día en que celebramos amor verdadero, un amor tan fuerte que dos corazones se vuelven uno… si, si, cuando estas feliz ella es feliz… y cuando estas enojado ella esta enojada… y cuando te ahogas en la autocompasión porque tu compañía cae en quiebra y todos están en tu contra entonces empiezas a beber y ella se muda con sus padres…! … oh espera, ese es el día después de San Valentín…"

(Tony tuvo algunos problemas con Pepper y empezó a beber de nuevo -_-U)

"…pero si te amo, nunca había puesto a ninguna de mis otras novia en un saco."

(… y como acto de amor Tony la secuestro metiéndola en un saco -_-Uu)

"Cuantos errores masivos empezaron con "sorpresa"? Pearl Harbor, la fiesta de 50 de mi tío… yo estaba ahí hombre! CUANTOS MAS TIENEN QUE MORIR?!"

(El tío de Clint le disparo a tres agentes cuando pensó que estábamos robando su casa… en realidad era una fiesta sorpresa… Clint quedo traumado después de esto.)

"Ella es grandiosa. La chica perfecta… No merezco esa felicidad. Como puedo destruirla?"

(Wow Tony, cuando pensamos que tú autoestima no podía llegar mas bajo…)

"La gente normal dice lo que quieren decir. Si quieren algo, lo piden. La gente anormal nunca dice lo que quiere decir… pero si vives entre ellos, aprendes sus movimientos, sus costumbres, sus problemas de bebida, hasta que un día te conviertes en… El traductor!"

(Steve a estado mirando demasiados documentales de animales últimamente -.-U)

"Aprendí a canalizar mi ira y enfocarla en algo mas constructivo… rencor"

(Bruce realmente nos da escalofrió a veces :'()

"Tu padre; el te ama, pero no le agradas"

(Thor tu eres un alíen, esto no se aplica a ti!)

"Sabes que encontraste la persona indicada para ti cuando empiezas a actuar como un sicópata."

(Loki, recuerda que Tony esta con Pepper ¬¬U)

**27-** Nunca toquen el tema "Iron Man" de Black Sabath cuando Tony este en casa; por alguna razón este tema lo pone de un humor depresivo.

**28-** Clint no debe ser llamado con los siguientes apodos: Legoras, Robin Hood, Cupido o Katniss; ya haz sido advertido, así que no me culpen si reciben un flechazo en el trasero.

**29-** Natasha ya no puede usar la culpa para que Bruce le acompañe en las compras, le de masaje de pies, haga su partes de los labores hogareños de la torre o cualquier otra cosa; de verdad Natasha, el tipo te cumplió todos los caprichos por tres meses por lo de la corrida en el Hellicarrier, ya déjalo en paz -.-U

**30-** Si aprecian sus vidas por sobre todas las cosas, no dejen que Loki lea libros sobre mitología nórdica; no tengo que explicarles que no tomara bien la parte donde describen como tiene sexo con un caballo… y creo que Thor tampoco…


	2. Chapter 2

Reglas de convivencia de la Torre Avengers

Segunda parte: Cuando estés de visita en la torre Avenger, recuerda estas reglas si no quieres terminar en un manicomio de por vida:

**31**- Nunca dejen a Tony y Loki juntos en una habitación; si esto pasa, contactar con la persona curda mas cercana, preferiblemente Coulson o Natasha; la ultima vez que esto paso se les ocurrió la fantástica idea de poner petardos en todos los inodoros de la torre… el Director Fury estaba usando uno en ese momento… Loki y Tony no fueron vistos por un mes.

**32**- Cuando encuentres que solo queda una PopTart en la alacena, solo déjala allí y márchate silenciosamente, créeme, no quieres enfrentar la ira del dios del rayo.

**33**- La misma regla se aplica si solo queda un paquete de Oreos… de echo, corre al mercado mas cercano y compra todo el lote; Bruce es adicto a las Oreos, esa es suficiente explicación.

**34**- Cuando Bruce y Tony hablen sobre ciencia, tú solo sonríe y asiente; con suerte, podrás escapar cuando no estén mirando.

**35**- Cuando Tony te pida ayuda para un experimento, solo di que tienes que salir o que estas ocupado, no importa cuanto te insista, tu solo lárgate; la ultima persona que le ayudo termino perdiendo todo su pelo y vello corporal.

**36**- Nunca, por ninguna razón, ya sea un incendio o un ataque de robots asesinos a la torre, entres a la habitación de Natasha; solo empeoraras las cosas para ti.

**37**- No dejes que Tony vea la marca de tu celular, iPod, tableta, lo que sea; si descubre que usas otra marca, te aseguro que dicho aparato desaparecerá y será reemplazado con otro modelo marca StarkTech; puede que parezca genial al principio, pero ten en cuenta que Tony puede usar el material que guardes en dicho aparato para molestarte o chantajearte.

**38**- Si una guerra de bromas estalla en tu estadía en la torre, hazte un favor a ti mismo y solo mantente al margen de la situación; si te involucres, luego serás culpado de cual sea el desastre que haya sucedido, con pruebas y videos de ti siendo el causante, aunque no sea verdad.

**39**- Nunca digas nada malo sobre Loki cuando Thor este cerca; te ahorraras tres horas de Thor dándote un discurso de porque Loki es solo un pobre chico incomprendido, y luego otras seis horas de Thor borracho con licor Asgardiano, lloriqueando y preguntándole a la voz en el techo (JARVIS) porque Loki lo odia.

**40**- No critiques los gustos de Clint en lectura; si, tiene toda la colección de los Juegos del Hambre y el Señor de los Anillos; si dices algo al respecto, te aseguro que luego encontraras esas fotos vergonzosas de ti que no querías que nadie viera pegadas por toda la torre.

**41**- No intentes hacerte el gracioso y publiques una foto de Hulk desnudo en el bosque y pongas de titulo "El hermano verde de Pie Grande"; descubrirás que toda tu ropa fue lanzada por una ventana cuando salgas de alguna ducha… Bruce también puede ser vengativo.

**42**- Tampoco intentes hacerte el canchero y retes a Steve a un duelo de videojuegos; el tipo no sabrá como funciona la tecnología hoy en día, pero lo compensa con su pensamiento rápido y estratégico. El tipo comando soldados en la guerra, ¿recuerdas?; al final, terminaras siendo conocido como la persona que fue derrotada por un "anciano de 90 años".

**43**- No convenzas a todo el equipo de jugar a SlendyTubbies contigo en la noche con las luces apagadas; de alguna manera todo terminara con alguno de ellos(o todos) destruyendo su computadora y con Thor lanzando sus rayos por toda la torre tratando de encontrar a "la vil criatura púrpura"

**44**- En caso de todavía vayas a la escuela/universidad y necesitas ayuda para alguna tarea o proyecto, acude a Coulson o Pepper; Steve y Thor no saben nada de la cultura actual/terrestre; Natasha y Clint nunca pudieron ir a una escuela como la mayoría de la gente (dirán que no es nada importante, pero un pedacito de ellos muere cada vez que recuerdan esto); Bruce solo complicara mas las cosas con su lenguaje técnico; y Tony solo te dirá que esta muy ocupado inventando algo que revolucionara el mundo o, en el peor de los casos, te ayudara, y luego de un tiempo, usara el favor para obligarte a ser su conejillo de indias con alguno de sus prototipos.

**45**- Si te encuentras con algunas de las armas de los Avengers (El arco de Clint, las pistolas de Natasha, el martillo de Thor, el escudo de Steve o la armadura de Tony) ni siquiera intentes tocarlas, te lo advierto, ellos lo sabrán, y créeme, convertirán tu vida en un infierno.

**46**- Siguiendo la regla numero 43, no creo que sea buena idea que les recomiendes a los Avengers que jueguen Surgeon Simulator 2013; Bruce posiblemente se queje de las incongruencias anatómicas y las herramientas quirúrgicas; Steve quedara horrorizado y quizás vaya al baño mas cercano a vomitar; Thor ni siquiera sabrá usar los controles; Natasha y Clint talvez disfruten "demasiado" del juego; y Tony posiblemente termine en un rincón echo una bola, balbuceando cosas sobre Afganistán.

**47**- No trates de pasarte de listo y le preguntes a Natasha que puede hacer con "póngase nombre de objeto inofensivo cotidiano aquí"; Natasha podría matarte de veinte maneras distintas con solo una banana.

**48**- Aun cuando Coulson y Pepper no sean Avengers, no significa que puedas molestarlos o tratarlos como si fueran servidumbre; Coulson es un agente entrenado en todas las artes marciales conocidas por el hombre, y a Pepper le dieron un supertraje estilo IronMan desde que fue secuestrada por el Mandarin, y ella no tiene miedo de usarlo.

**49**- Nunca te burles del casco de Loki; ¿eres suicida o que? si haces esto, es mas que seguro que serás lanzado por una ventana del ultimo piso de la torre, o convertido en algún esperpento espacial.

**50**- Y si efectivamente eres un suicida o solo un redomado idiota, (ey, ¿quien soy yo para detenerte?) te reto a que vayas a la oficina del Director Fury, y le preguntes, "¿Porque un ojo?"... Si lo quiere el destino, algún día te volveremos a ver.

ººººº

Bien, ha pasado tiempo pero aquí tienen otras 20 reglas mas, fui escribiéndolas a medida que se me ocurrían. Si quieren, pueden darme sugerencias para el futuro, y si mi cerebro quiere cooperar, escribiré otras 20 reglas más.

Aquí las aclaraciones a las reglas 43 y 46.

SlendyTubbies es un juego al estilo Slender, pero con los Teletubbies XDDD y el bicho que te persigue tiene un grito horrible. El juego tiene la opción de jugarlo con mas personas, por eso lo puse, no e visto otros juegos de terror que puedas hacer equipos. Aquí esta el link de un video para que vean como es:

www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v = Bpgupooaxw8

Surgeon Simulator 2013 es, como el titulo indica, un simulador de una cirugía. Básicamente cosiste en hacer un trasplante de corazón, pero los controles son tan difíciles de manejar que siempre se termina haciendo un desastre XD yo misma me pongo a reír de los desastres que hago. Bruce siendo un medico, seguro se quejaría de la falta de otros órganos, o que las herramientas no son adecuadas; no creo que Steve pudiera ser capaz de realizar una cirugía, aun si es un videojuego; Thor se explica por si mismo; Clint y Natasha son asesinos, este juego seguro les encantaría; y Tony, bien, luego de su improvisada operación en Afganistán, estando conciente y sin anestesia durante el proceso, creo que no tomaría muy bien este juego XD Aquí esta el link del video, se los recomiendo, el tipo que comenta es muy gracioso:

www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v = XxOU6G8zvXQ

Esto fue todo, nos estaremos viendo en próximos trabajos, y no se preocupen, pronto estará el ultimo capitulo de Entrevistando a los Avengers, me quede un poco estancada en ese, pero las cosas ya están fluyendo, para compensar, el capitulo será larguito XD

Nos vemos.


End file.
